Heonia
Heonia is a large island to the south of the main continent which is said to possess large magical bodies and strange creatures within its wilds. It is currently contested amidst The Five Nations, despite efforts of the World Council to quell hostilities, the nature of the island and mutual aim of complete colonization of the island has led to mass scale assassinations and open conflict. "Heonia is a large island in the middle of the ocean, and it was the only place safe for all the magical beings and creatures around the world. So the ones that made it took refuge on the island. The beings fought each other to keep their place on the island, and the ones capable of surviving eventually settled down. People assume that the island's remote location was what made it so safe." The Founding of Heonia as recalled by the Exedians Commodore Ali Nizmir was tasked with preserving Exedian shipping lanes in the Southern Ocean when a large storm came off the Sandstone Cape. This storm was one which the Commodore never experience before. Half of his fleet sunk due to the massive waves and relentless wind capsizing them. When the rain and wind had ceased, the crews of the remaining ships had to prepare their damaged ships to sail again. Unbeknownst to them, they were taken hundreds of miles from their course because as the storm moved, it pulled the fleet with it. The night after the storm, the crews had finally finished draining all the vessels which took on the excessive water. All that was needed for the boats to begin sailing was the hoisting of the sails. Unfortunately, while the Commodore was on the bow of the H.H.S. Emirate, a white squall hit the port side of the boat which knocked it completely on its side. Luckily for the design of the ship, it shifted back onto its bottom. The ship was not damaged. However, Ali Nizmir had been knocked unconscious due to hitting his head on the side railing. With the fleet without a captain, they hoisted their sails and began to sail towards their home port in Akkadia, the capital of the Sultanate of Exedia. Without the Commodore’s expertise in navigation, the crews were sailing their ships in an opposite direction of their port. A week went by before the Commodore had awoken from his coma, but due to his excessive injury, he was unable to leave his cabin. The following morning, screams could were heard on the decks above. The fleet was heading directly towards a large jetty which sat off a large island. It was as the island had just appeared before the ships! The larger vessels attempted to turn their booms and drop their anchors to halt their travels through the wind. The smaller ones, which were behind them were able to turn in time. “Hard starboard, hard starboard! Come on; we can turn this scrap of wood!” '' ''- Ali Emin, Quarter Master, H.H.S. Rize. The larger vessels which could not stop in time hit the jetty hard. The sharp rocks obliterated the soft wood on the front of their ships, but luckily, they were on the shore, so their boats were already running aground. The crew noted that they must have been in a different area of their continent. Possibly outside of the sultanate, but still on their continent. The Commodore sent out three men to search for local life. His mission was to repair the damage of the ships if they could be fixed, and send the crippled fleet back to Akkadia. The three men returned a week later, stating they had found nothing… “We walked for hours, we set up various camps, we even split up! We could not find anyone. We had to scavenge for food, and even that was scarce. It is as this area is abandoned…” ''- Unknown.'' The Commodore, unbelieving of what the men said, decided the entire crew would split up and to meet back at this beach after ten moons have passed. Ten moons passed, and the crews of the fleet returned to the shore once more. The Commodore now believed what the men had said. This island was isolated from the rest of the world, and it was deserted. This eeriness made the crews unsure of the island. The vast sultanate was known for exploring and charting lands, how could they have missed such a huge island? The Commodore proposed to send a letter back to the Rear Admiral of the sultanate to inform him of what they found, and that they requested assistance for the rest of the crew to return home. However, due to the damaged ships, and without the tools to fix them, only a small team could return from where they came. The only man capable of navigation was the Commodore, so he had to join the crew on their return mission. He issued that he would be leaving his Quarter Master Ali Emin in charge of the men on the island. They were tasked with creating a camp to survive until aid came for them. Unknown to the crews, they had stumbled upon Heonia, a deserted island far from the civilized continent to the north. Additionally, the crews were continuing to question how they did not notice the island in the first place. It was like a special force protected the island until they arrived at it. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Heonia Category:World Council